


Flawed

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda can't understand where the Lazarus project went wrong. Why isn't Shepard perfect? And why do the flaws fascinate her?</p><p>A quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme:  
> Cerberus has almost finished reviving Shepard. This means, of course, that Miranda now has a very, very good idea of what the commander's body looks like. One night while alone, she's a bit frustrated and ends up using her knowledge of that body to fantasize.
> 
> \+ FShep
> 
> \+ Miri using a vibrator
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44347035#t44347035

The toe. Oh god, why couldn't she stop thinking about the toe? Miranda bent her knee and turned it sideways. She brought her foot fluidly up to her face for closer inspection. Her toes were perfect, as usual. Shapely, orderly, neatly arranged and carefully manicured. Not a hint of hard callus or deformed nail. She scratched at her underwear with her free hand. Fucking Shepard's fucking toe. It loomed large in her mind's eye.

The Lazarus project had used Shepard's feet as a live test. They'd simulated everything to hell and back. The feet would be the proof-of-principle. If they could get them right, rebuild the damaged tissue and make them as good as new, they could move on to the trickier parts.

She'd agonized for hours over those feet. And when they were finished... she'd checked, recalibrated the machines, and checked again. That damn toe. Shepard had fat bulbous big toes, not the least bit elegant, but they weren't the problem. The little tufts of red hair on the knuckles, offensive as they were to Miranda's sensibilities, weren't the issue. No, Shepard had a long middle toe, longer than the second toe. On just one foot.

It was infuriating. The hours she'd spent, gathering the data, verifying the genetics, refining the phenotyping protocols. To be faced with this kind of setback. A less-than-perfect result. That long toe haunted her. Should she have reported it? Should she have shitcanned the whole Lazarus project? Or should she have risked bringing back a goofy, lopsided Shepard? If she couldn't get Shepard's body right, how would her brain turn out? 

She'd decided to push ahead. Marines weren't especially known for their airs and graces. Time was wasting. If Shepard wasn't any use, then Miranda would get to lead the mission against the Collectors herself.

Miranda slumped back in her bed, letting go of her foot and using both hands to squeeze her pudenda forward gently. It hadn't gotten any better from there. Shepard's pelvic bones were prominent. Ugly, even. Her ribcage crooked. One tit was smaller than the other and the nipples stared in opposite directions, one forever upturned, the other scanning the ground. A thick dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose called to mind a red raccoon.

And the eyes. One opened just a little bit more than the other. It was like she was constantly smirking, lewd. Miranda kneaded her mound more firmly. She'd kept Shepard's eyes closed since then. She didn't need that shrewd gaze watching her. Interrogating her. Tallying her perfect curves. Damn it, she wasn't susceptible to mouth-breathing, squint-eyed grunts. She absolutely didn't want to know what that long toe tasted like.

Miranda groaned and rolled on her side, keeping a hand down between her legs. She groped at her bedside table. Not perfect. Flawed. Bad. But...

Miranda could imagine it. Shepard's sloppy pony-tail bouncing as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, that long toe making her lean ever so slightly further to one side than the other. Her face creasing up, the constellation of freckles rearranging themselves as she grinned ferociously.

Miranda parted her legs slightly to let her vibrator slip between her thighs. She squeezed them tight around it and arched her back at the intensely satisfying pressure. Shepard would swing her fist to punch some deserving thug in the gut. Her small, uneven tits would barely get in the way at all. Roughhousing would leave her sweaty and unkempt. She wouldn't give a damn about appearances. Just results. She wasn't supposed to be ladylike, like Miranda was. Like Miranda had to be. 

Miranda slid the head of her vibe closer to her clit. Damn Shepard. Damn her for having more personality unconscious than Miranda could muster awake, despite her conspicuous perfection. Damn the Illusive Man for not letting her put a chip in Shepard's head, for leaving Miranda defenseless. Damn herself for falling for her freckled, lop-sided charms.

Miranda writhed on her bed, one hand keeping the vibrator pressed hard against her sex. And all because of that damn toe. She slid the fingers of her other hand into her mouth and sealed her lips around them. That toe. That long toe, tickling the back of her throat.

She screamed into her hand as she came.


End file.
